The invention relates to a unique detonation initiator for providing substantially simultaneous initiation of opposite ends of an explosive charge.
It is important in many modern rockets or missile warheads to achieve a high energy directional detonation front so as to utilize the maximum destructive effect available from the amount of explosive carried by the warhead. Many prior missile and rocket warheads have attempted to control the direction of the detonation front by using a variety of techniques. In some cases, the warhead explosive is cast in various structural configurations to direct a detonation front in the desired direction. In others, the explosive is pressed and machined to obtain the desired structural shape.
Another technique in the prior art to direct an explosive blast is to either reinforce or weaken certain areas of the explosive casing to direct the blast in a desired direction or directions. These techniques have the effect of adding weight to the missile or rocket warhead and require necessarily complex molding or machining of the explosive.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a simple inexpensive dual-end initiation apparatus that can be used with conventionally cylindrically formed explosive charges and that causes a directed detonation front of increased magnitude over center or single end detonated explosive charges.